


A Warmup

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Friendship, Seb Doesn't Like Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb wishes this trip was their first and last one. Be careful what you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warmup

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2358548).
> 
> prompt: hiking

The hiking trip Jim had chosen turned out to be a really good warm-up. At least that what Sebastian thought before they left the forest and started climbing. He had to admit that the weather was ideal for hiking: nice, sunny, but not too warm. Yet all he could think about was that he was going to die here and that he really didn’t want it to happen. It was ridiculous, feeling so claustrophobic in an open space.

Jim wasn’t making the whole thing easier; he was moving constantly, hopping from stone to stone, twirling and swirling, totally oblivious to the danger. How, in such circumstances, could Seb keep an eye on him and make sure he wouldn’t fall down into the abyss of the precipice? Suddenly, that beautiful, perfect weather started to hinder him - the bright sun blinded him and the delicate breeze seemed to push them closer and closer to the precipice. Sebastian fixed his eyes on his feet, trying not to think about where they were.

‘Look, Seb!’ The excitement in Jim’s voice roused him from his meditations. ‘You have a perfect view of the lake from here.’ Sebastian threw a quick glance around and returned to staring at his feet. A small hand slipping into his startled him. He looked up and saw James boring into his face.

‘Sebastian, are you alright?’ He asked, arching his brow.

‘What? No, I’m fine,’ Seb shook his head, ‘I’m fine, Jim.’

 

Climbing down turned out to be even more strenuous than reaching the summit itself; Sebastian was feeling every step in his thighs and knees. It was a price he was willing to pay if it meant returning back to civilization. Especially after the scene he made on the summit - stubbornly refusing to move while whiling that he wants to go home wasn’t probably the most dignified way to announce his discomfort. The most important thing was that it worked.

And it was high time apparently. The weather worsened and even Jim lost his cheerfulness; the whole trip must have tried him out - he walked slowly, staying behind Seb, his whole frame slightly tense. Sebastian stopped, waiting for James to catch up with him.

‘Jim, are you alright?’ He asked, repeating the same question Jim asked him a few hours ago.

‘I’m fine, Seb,’ the other man sighed, ‘just a bit tired.’

Seb rolled his eyes and shrugged off the backpack he was carrying.

‘Here,’ he handed it to Jim, ‘put it on. I’ll carry you.’

‘Really, Seb-’

‘It’s not a problem, Jim,’ Sebastian shook his head, ‘At least I can be useful,’ he added with a smile. James eyed him for a moment and, without a word, put on the backpack and climbed on the other man’s back.

‘Hold on tight,’ Seb hooked his arms under Jim’s thighs, ‘I don’t want you to hurt yourself.’

 

‘Aaah, there’s nothing better after a long tiring day than a hot shower,’ Sebastian announced, walking out of the bathroom, still drying his hair. He put the towel around his neck and frowned. Jim was sitting on the other side of the bed, his head bowed; he hadn’t moved since they returned.

‘James?’ Seb took a step forward. ‘James, is everything okay? Why didn’t you-’

‘Seb,’ Jim’s quiet voice made the blond wince, ‘can you come here? And,’ he added, ‘try not to worry.’

‘I wasn’t worried until now,’ Sebastian circled the bed and sat next to the other man, ‘So what happened?’

Glancing at him sheepishly, James raised his leg and put it on Seb’s lap. Arching his brow, Seb looked down and noticed that there was something wrong with Jim’s ankle.

‘Fuck!’ He growled and delicately touched the swollen and bruised ankle, making James hiss. ‘Sorry, love. When did this happen?’

‘I don’t know,’ Jim admitted with a shrug, ‘Probably when we were climbing down. I must have misstepped.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me right away?’

Jim shrugged again. Sighing, Sebastian dragged his palm over his face.

‘A doctor should see this.’

‘What? No,’ James shook his head, ‘it’s nothing.’

‘Nothing? Are you kidding?’ Seb threw his hands in the air. ‘Your foot is fucking purple!’

‘Well, it’s bruised,’ Jim stated matter-of-factly, ‘I just have to bandage it and it will be okay.’

‘James,’ the blond said slowly, ‘are you aware that you shouldn’t be walking in this state? We should return home...’

‘What? No! We’ve just arrived here!’

‘Kitten, I’m not letting you go climbing. I’m not even going to let you go for a walk around the town. And the puppy eyes won’t work this time, love,’ Sebastian took Jim’s hand, ‘I’m just worried about you.’

‘I know,’ James sighed. Seb squeezed his hand reassuringly.

‘So what do you want to do?’ He asked. ‘Stay in the room?’

‘Why not?’ Jim shrugged. ‘We could sit on the balcony, you can carry me around...’

‘I can?’ Seb arched his brow and smiled. ‘Thank you for your permission, your Highness,’ he kissed Jim on the cheek, ‘Fine, we’ll think of something. But no more climbing, okay?’

‘Okay,’ James sighed, ‘Pity, though - I had so many hiking trips planned.’

Sebastian shifted in his spot.

‘You know, I thought that after today’s trip, you will notice that’ he hesitated for a moment, ‘that I’m not feeling particularly well in the mountains.’

‘Oh,’ Jim breathed out, ‘Eh, I’m starting to think that coming here was a horrible idea...’

‘No,’ Seb shook his head, squeezing the smaller man’s hand, ‘it was a great idea. You like it here, so it’s enough for me. I’m just sorry this happened to you,’ he brushed his fingers over the swollen ankle, ‘I’ll dress it, okay?’

James nodded. Sebastian put his arm around his friend’s waist and helped him sit comfortably on the bed, before reaching for their first aid kit. He delicately rubbed an ointment into the swelling and bandaged it.

‘Done,’ he smiled and put the pillow under Jim’s foot, ‘Now,’ he leant forward and kissed James on the forehead, ‘don’t overwork yourself, babe.’

‘Having you as my nurse?’ Jim arched his eyebrow. ‘I have no intention.’


End file.
